A Little Bit Of Love
by Singing-Love-Songs-In-The-Rain
Summary: Fabian first meets Nina when he's eight years old. Since then she's been burned into the back of his of mid. Over time there love grows stronger. Follow Fabian and Nina through the happiest moments of their lives together. - R&R- Enjoy!


"Daddy who's that girl over there?" Across the room sat a little girl who couldn't be any older than eight so she was probably around my age. She had beautiful green eyes that had a twinkle to them even from where I was standing. Her dirty blonde hair flowed down to her elbows in luscious curls. It must be really long.

"Oh that's Evelyn's granddaughter, Nina. You remember Evelyn right?" Old lady who made awesome cookies, yeah I remember her. I nodded at my dad and smiled at him. I could hear his new girlfriend Josie call him over to her. I didn't like Josie very much. Mostly because she's not my mom. (Mommy died few months ago giving birth to my baby sister Arianna) And she was always mean to me when Dad wasn't looking. "I'm going to go talk to Josie now. Why don't you talk to Nina? She looks lonely." "Okay." Dad left and I stood there for awhile wondering if she'd want to talk to me too. I guessed I'd have to wait and see.

When I got over there I could tell she was crying but stupid me put a giant smile on my face. "Hi! My name is Fabian and my dad told that you're-"she very rudely cut me off. "Leaving." She had a serious look on her face so she probably didn't like my introduction very much. (See, I told you I was stupid.) "I'm sorry for what I did.-(I honestly didn't know. And still don't know.)- But I know your name is Nina and I just wanted to hang out if that was okay with you." I tested. I had no idea what I was saying. Girls are weird. "Not okay, still leaving. Nina hopped off her chair and spun on her heel but right before she walked I grabbed her hand and spun her to me, her face landed in my chest and the hand that I didn't have hung around my neck. She struggled in my hold a little bit before realizing I didn't plan on letting her go. This was a really comfortable position and after a small while she seemed to think so too because instead of thrashing (Like I thought she would) she was just breathing in my dad's cologne I put on before I left. When she started to move one of her arms I immediately felt something that I later identified as rejection. Lucky for me she was just putting her other arm around my neck. We stood there like that until I noticed her soft sobs and felt my shirt get a little wet. I put it together that she was crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked softly, careful not to make her snap. She moved her hands from my neck and wave of cold washed over me but I ignored it. She reached inside her fluffy pink dress and pulled out a beautiful Eye of Horus necklace. She opened it and inside was picture of who I assumed to be her parents. I was proven right when she pointed to it and said "Mommy and Daddy died in a car accident on Monday-(Today was Wednesday.)- And now I have to live with Gran and I never got to say goodbye, and they were fighting and I miss them so much Fabian!" Her face fell back onto my chest and she cried harder. I let her, and occasionally rubbed her hair or her arms. Unluckily for me I realized just how hard it would be for her and that made me want to cry. Her dad looked like Robert Frobisher Smythe and if it was him, his name and picture would all over the world. "Nina, is your dad Robert Frobisher Smythe?" She nodded and that confirmed my suspicion. "But your locket has Nina Martin engraved in it."(I noticed like three seconds before I asked.) "My mom's maiden name, I was born out of wedlock." "I'm really sorry about your parents."

Nina kept her face buried in my chest until I got an idea. "Can I take you somewhere?" She nodded and moved out of my grasp so she could walk.

I took her to a field not too far from the party. Right in the middle is where my mom used to take me. She taught me the constellations. She said that humans use them to travel but that Greeks and Romans used them to tell stories. She said that her favorite goddess, Artemis usually had the honor of putting the stories in the skies. But she always said that Artemis probably didn't like her as much, because she was married and in love. And Artemis didn't like that.

Anyway, I wanna show some of my favorite Greek constellations to Nina because she probably knows the Egyptian ones better than I do. "Right here." I said to Nina when we reached the spot. She sat in my Mom's spot. I sat down next to her, our hands touching and occasional brushing against each other. After a few moments of silence I decided she was calm enough to talk. "Do you like the stars?" She was gazing deeply into them so figured she did. 'Yeah, I think they're beautiful." I smiled at that because that's my mom said a few months before she was pregnant. We couldn't come here after that last time because we moved back to Britain. We had come to America because her aunt got sick and needed someone to take care of her. "I think so too. Do you like constellations?" She nodded. "But my dad only taught me the Egyptian ones." "I can show you a few Greek ones, my mom loved teaching me them." "Can I meet your mom?" She turned to meet my gaze. There had been a lapse of silence and I guess she wondered why. "My mom's in the stars." I stated calmly. I looked down at my legs hoping she would get it and not push the subject any further.

"Oh, is that where my mom and dad are too?" I could tell that she was still looking at me but I didn't want to look back. "It depends; you're dad believed in the Egyptian Gods right?" She made a sound of approval. "So he might have gone into the heavens after being judged, he seemed like good man." I could see a smile spread across her thin cheeks. "Daddy always said even after all the gods who tried to penetrate him, he'd rather it have been Anubis." I finally turned to her but it was just to give her a funny look. "It's all real, all the gods, of all the cultures. I've met a few but they say that Amneris would probably go and tell her husband and have them sent Anubis, they all think I'm untouchable for some reason." At that moment I thought she was a nut head but I let her keep talking. She continued until she reached the part where her dad made a deal Ra but doesn't keep it and is forced to stay in the sky for 40 days and 40 nights. Then a loud yawn came out and she announced that she was getting tired. "Here-(I patted my lap) - you can lay on me." Thanks and Fabian?" "Yeah?" "If you don't mind me asking, how did your mom die?" There was a pause for moment, because I was debating telling her but eventually I concluded that I should.

"There were problems with my sister Arianna when she about to come out of my mom's tummy. Dad said something about her being flipped over and that the doctors couldn't get her out if she stayed like that. The surgery that would have to be done would leave mom unable to do certain things but if there was the slightest mishap, mom would lose her life. So the doctors told her that she would have to choose between her life and Arianna's. And she said that she would never forgive herself if her baby didn't make it into this world; even if that meant she would never get to meet her. And the doctor was right; one little mishap took her life. One of the surgeons used a sharper knife than he should've and punctured something that led to a leakage which slowly led to mom's death." I finished and Nina didn't saying and sounded like she was sleeping and I thought she was until she spoke.

"I'm sorry Fabian; you had it much worse than I did. I hope while your mom is in the stars, she'll be the shiniest of them all."

"Thank you Nina, that means a lot…. Can I give you something?" She lifted her head off my lap and smiled at me.

"You don't have to give me anything. Fabian you've done enough tonight."

"No, I want to. Mom said to give it to someone who deserves it. And I think if she knew you, she would be happy that I gave it to you. Besides after tonight I'm going back to Britain and I want you to remember me."

"I could never forget. But if that's the case I wanna give you something too." She put her locket in her hands and began to fiddle with the lock until it opened. I pushed my hand into my pants pocket and pulled out my mother's necklace. It was a simple silver chain with half the outline of a heart and a diamond in the middle. It was a beautiful necklace and my grandma gave it to my mom when she turned seven. So giving this to Nina was a giant step in weird direction for an eight year old. "Fabian, are you okay? You kinda zoned out there."

"Yeah fine." She smiled at me and held out her hand that held a beautiful gold ring with markings on it that I made out as Egyptian writing. "Wow." was all I could say. "It was my dad's. He said that if he perished, this ring would be his connection to me and if the day where I met someone worthy of giving this ring to comes, it should be there's. I didn't think it would happen so soon but I want you to have it. She took my hand and slipped it on. It was a bit big. "There, it looks nice on your hand." I smiled at her and told her to turn around. When she did I lifted her hair up and made sure the necklace was on right. I clipped it and let her hair fall back into place. She turned back around and looked down at it. "Oh my gods Fabian this is gorgeous." "Something beautiful for a beautiful girl." Her smile magnified by a million as she stared at the ground. Smooth Fabian.

She stood up and tackled me in a hug. I hugged her back and we stayed like that until I heard a voice call out Nina's name and I saw a figure and curly blonde hair not too far into the distance. The girl's voice got closer but Nina didn't let me go. "Nina where have you been!? It's almost midnight. Ms. Evelyn has been looking for you for the past hour and we have to go home." "Amber! Wait up!" A boy's voice this time and I guessed the blonde one's name is Amber. A dark-skinned boy appeared next to Amber. By now Nina had let go of me and had her back towards me but was still holding my hand. "Nina! You're still here! We thought you'd been abducted by aliens!" The dark-skinned boy said. "No Alfie you thought she was abducted aliens. I thought and still think you are crazy." Both Amber and Alfie had British accents that were far more adorable than mine.

Okay. I'm officially weird.

Anyway, no one talked for a while until Amber broke the silence. "Who's that boy behind you Nina?" "This is Fabian. Fabian this is Amber and Alfie, my best friends. They're staying with and Gran until school starts next month." "Hi." It went back to silence.

After a few minutes I heard three familiar voices call my name. Mick, Joy and Patricia, my three best were running behind me. "Fabian there you are. Your dad was getting worried. Thought you'd been taken." Mick said. "Yeah, he sent three eight year olds into the dark he was so desperate." Joy added. I turned around and this time Nina was behind me. "Hey Joy, Trixie, Mick. Wassup? "I almost said smoothly. (Patricia scared the bejeebers out of me, especially in the dark.) Nina squeezed my hand and I calmed down. I was waiting for Trixie's wrath. Here it comes. "Fabian! Your dad said that you couldn't leave without telling one of us or him. And yet you do just that. Why can't you follow simple instructions? Simple instructions! You need people your own age to babysit you. Pathetic!"(Yeah, I don't why I actually like Patricia) Nina got in front of me before I could stop her. "You shouldn't talk to people like that. It's not nice." "And who are you." "Nina, Nina Martin." "Yeah I don't' really care. Fabian your dad is taking us home. We need to go now." Patricia pulled me away from Nina and as soon as her hand left mine, a shot of cold ran down my spine. I ignored it and figured it was chills. We gave each other another glance before we were pulled in separate directions by our friends. I looked back when we got onto the path but she wasn't looking at me, she was holding my mom's necklace.

_Correction_, her necklace.

TIME LAPSE

I saw a flower stand as we were coming back into the building. I saw a batch of roses that would be perfect for Nina. I picked them up and told my friends I'd see them at the car. I heard their protests saying that I needed to be with them but I didn't care. It felt really important to get these to Nina.

I ran out of the building and saw Nina talking with Amber. I ran up to her and waited for one of them to notice me. When they did Nina asked what I was doing here. I was going to say something like I'm here for the party but I told her I wanted to give her the roses. She smiled at me at hugged me. "We'll see each other again, you can count on it" she whispered in my ear. The car horn honked and she said goodbye. But not before she planted small, chaste kiss in my lips and whispered goodbye again. She got into the car and that was the last time I saw Nina for a long time.

* * *

_8 YEARS LATER_

I walked into Anubis house. The place was creepy and weird. I twisted the ring that Nina gave me for comfort. I heard some giggling coming from upstairs and dirty blonde and a bleach blonde came running downstairs. One was holding her arms out and wiggling her fingers as if she was going to tickle her. The other was running away from her saying that she would never catch her. It wasn't until the dirty blonde came down stairs that I realized who she was. First I saw her eyes. They didn't have the same sparkle, probably because she was older and she was maturing, but they were definitely the eyes I saw that night. Then I saw the necklace. It was bouncing around because she was running. She must've looked down and saw my hand because she stopped right in her tracks and almost fell over. Her eyes slowly trailed up to see my face. Blue met green and everything stopped. I'm pretty sure time itself had the decency to freeze.

"Fabian." She breathed out, like she was shocked but relieved. "Nina." I searched her eyes and a smile spread across my face. She ran to hug me and as soon as she made it into my arms I lifted her up. "I told you we would see each other again." Nina whispered and I felt all kinds of emotions. "Never doubted it Nina." Amber chose that moment to ruin our awesome hug.

"Okay what is going on here? I'm confused." Nina turned around and held my hand. The same position we were in the first time Amber interrupted.

"Amber don't you remember Fabian? From when we were eight?"

"No. Since when do I remember stuff from back then?"

"You remember winning Little Miss Cutie Queen form when were six and nine. You remember both speeches, and you remember exactly who was at both parties."

"Because those were important moments."

"You're ridiculous. This is Fabian, from the party we went to after the accident."

"Oh the boy you wouldn't shut up about. Seriously Nina. Longest four weeks of my life. And then the next four months after that in your letters. I didn't even know if he was cute or not!" She continued rambling about how annoying Nina was. "Really, five months of non-stop talk about me?" " I was eight! It's normal to crushes." "So eight year old me had game, huh?" She elbowed me and said a fake I hate you under her breath. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pecked her cheek. "We both that's not true." She moved my hands off her stomach and pulled my hand arms off of her. She then took my hands in hers and pulled me away. Somewhere in that moment Amber figured out that we weren't listening to her and went back upstairs.

Nina took me into the cellar and led me to some kind of book case. There was a snake pattern on top that Nina started fiddling with. "Ah-ha!" She said under her breath. She moved four of the pattern parts like dials until something clicked and a door slid open. "My father's secret study." I was confused for a second before remembering that is one of the many places owned by Nina's dad. And that this was their summer house. "He has a secret study?" "Yeah, and tunnels behind that wall." She whispered. She was kneeling in the chair arranging the books in some sort of pattern. She then went over to one of his pictures and removed it, revealing six necklaces. "Here put this on." She handed me one of the necklaces and I obediently put it on. She pulled down a book and another door opened revealing another secret place. We walked down through the tunnel until she stopped at a door. Nina opened it and in front of me there was bedroom kinda place that was filled with dolls and pictures and beautiful jewelry. It wasn't dusty like the rest of the tunnels, it was actually pretty neat. "This is my room. Dad made it for me while he created all the booby traps. It was where I would hide when dad and mom had to go on business trips. Egyptian Mythology calls a lot." "Did your dad believe in the myths?" "Yeah, he had really good reason to." My eyebrows shot up in confusion. What does that mean? She must've caught on to my look because she started talking again. "But let's not get into that. I brought you down here so that no one could interrupt us. I wanna know about you. The real Fabian and how you've changed." "Okay but only on one condition. I get to know the real Nina." "You've got yourself a deal." So I told her everything. And she told me everything. She even told me about her family's connection to the Egyptians. We talked for hours, and it only seemed to be minutes. When we went upstairs it was already time for bed so I made a bold move and kissed her good night. My roommate just laughed at me while I did a happy dance. Thank the gods her Osirian (Who had no idea of his existence yet. He's my roommate) wasn't romantically involved with her. I fell asleep happy that not. Not even knowing that was the start of the best thing to happen to me.

* * *

_TIME LAPSE/ THREE MONTHS LATER_

"Nina? Are you down here?" I walked down the tunnel halls that I had come to be familiar with these past few months. I didn't get an answer so I walked further down the hall. I walked until I came to a halt in front the door that led to Nina's room. I heard the familiar sobs that made my heart ache in every way possible. I opened the door and a creek that made my ears hurt came from it but I didn't care. All I cared about was the tear streaked face only a few feet away from me. "Hey, teary-eyed, what wrong?" My voice was soft, knowing she liked it that. "Can we just not talk for awhile? Can you just hold me Fabian?" I looked at her, eyes full of sympathy, wishing I could make all her problems disappear. "Of course, sweetheart, anything for you." I walked over to where she sat on the hammock near her old toys. "You know you're beautiful, right Nina." I said randomly. I kissed her forehead and she blushed ever so slightly and looked down at her ballet flats. "You've told me once or twice." "Well then, it is very important that I say it more often. Once or twice is not good enough." "Fabian, you'll spoil me rotten with your compliments one of these days." "Then rotten you shall be baby." She let out a low chuckle. "Fabian, it's Gran." I almost didn't' understand but then I realized that's why she was sad. "What happened to her?" Another dry sobbed racked her body and she took a deep intake. "She had a heart attack. She hasn't woken up and the doctors say there's no brain activity. My godfather doesn't want me to come home and see her like that. It'll just make me worry more." "Well, no matter the outcome, I'll be here with you. So don't worry about it. You've hands to hold and a shoulder to cry on if you ever need them. Okay?" She smiled a beautiful Nina Martin smile. "Have I ever told you that you're the best boyfriend ever?" "You mentioned once or twice." I smiled with pride. I leaned to kiss her temple. "You missed." My eyebrows furrowed in confusion but I understood what she meant when she pulled me down by the neck and kissed me like her life depended on it. And she was a really good kisser. (Insert smirk here.)

* * *

_THREE WEEKS LATER_

"Really? That's amazing- As soon as I can- I miss you too. Okay, bye." I sat squirming in my seat. Nina was getting news about her grandmother's condition. She didn't seem sad, but she didn't seem too happy either. She was wearing a poker face. "So? Is she going to be okay?" She sucked her lips into her mouth and clamped her teeth onto them. She nodded slowly at first then she started nod so heavily I thought her head was going to fall off. Her face then split into a huge grin. "Nina, that's great!" I said eagerly. I was really happy her. She launched herself at me from the couch opposite of me. She landed on lap and peppered my face with little kisses. She pulled away and looked at me. Her smile turned into a frown. "But I have to go home to stay with her for a few a weeks." My smile faltered just as quickly as hers, until I got an idea. "I could come with you. I mean only if you want me to." Her face lit up again. "You would do that for me?" "I already told you baby, anything for you." She smiled broadly before kissing me. Her beautifully soft lips crashed onto mine, and already it was bliss. But of course Patricia, (The same Patricia form eight years ago. Somehow, we stayed friends.) had to walk in and yell for us to get a room. "We have rooms Trixie; we'd just rather do this put here to see your reaction." Nina said, laughing. "We'll, I'm losing my appetite as we speak. So if you could please do that never, I'd be grateful." Nina rolled her eyes and got off of me. She stuck out her hand to me for me to grab. I took and got up. She pulled me into the hallway and quickly kissed my cheek. "I'll call Victor and see when we can leave." Victor's her god-father. "Okay see you later." She sprinted up the stairs, beaming the whole way there.

I smiled to myself as walked to my room. At least I get to spend the next three weeks with her.

* * *

_THREE DAYS LATER ON THE PLANE_

Nina leaned over and grabbed my hand. I smiled at her. "So are you ready to meet Victor." No. "Sure, I mean, I'm pretty hard to hate." She smiled. "Don't get cocky now. He pretty much hates anyone who isn't a part of the family. But I love you so I'm sure he will be too." My head snapped up. Did she just say that.. _she loves me. _

"I love you too." She sighed. "Whew, I thought you weren't going to say it back." She leaned over kissed me. It could've have three seconds or the entire flight before a flight attend tapped us and asked if we could kindly stop our display of affection. (No kidding she actually said that.) Nina blushed a deep pink.

"It's a pretty long plane ride Nina, you should get some sleep." I said. She moved the arm rest to lay on my chest. It wasn't long before we were both asleep.

* * *

_SEVERAL HOURS LATER_

We walked up to the gated house where there was a man waiting for us. He looked like he was in his late fifties, maybe early sixties. "Victor." Nina raised her hand to shake his. "Hello, Nina." He shook her hand and led us inside.

It was a long night and I find out how little family Nina had. It was just her Gran and Victor. Her gran was as nice as she had been when I eight. She looked more tired and stressed though. Victor was a bit strict and over bearing and in serious need of companionship besides his creepy stuffed raven. The manor was lonely and I couldn't but think that I couldn't wait until I made Nina's family full of joy again.

* * *

_TWO YEARS LATER_

Nina and I had a great two years together. Full of love and compassion, with some rocky patches here and there but that comes with being in a relationship. Turns out that Patricia stopped being so bitter after she got a boyfriend. Who just happened to be Nina's Osirian. Now at eighteen, and graduating in the next couple of months, I was having the time of my life.

(As of this moment I'm having a study date with Nina.) "Fabian?" Nina asked. I turned my head to look at her. "Mmhm?" "What do think life will be like for us in ten years?" I barely had to think about it.

"Still madly in love of course. We'll be twenty-eight , living in a suburban area with terrible cell service, have at least one kid. And you'll be a famous author/playwright. I'll have started my job as a pediatrician already, Everything will be perfect. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." She whispered.

I took her hand and laced our fingers. "You know I'll always be there right. You'll always have me. And if, gods forbid, not as your lover, then as your best friend." "I know." She whispered again. I kissed her hand. "You're not having any second thoughts about our future are you?"

She looked at me for the first time throughout this conversation. "No, Fabian, it's not that. It's just, everyone I've ever really loved has left me, in one way or another. I guess I'm just afraid that I'll lose you."

I kissed her. Really I just lunged for her. I tried my hardest to give all of my love in that one kiss. I tried to tell her just how much I felt for her, and even if it worked when I pulled away I used words.

"I love you. I love you. _I love you. _There is no doubt in my mind that you and I will be together forever. Til death do us part. I mean that. I could break my legs and hands and I'd still crawl to the ends of the Earth to make sure you're happy. I'll love you as long as you want me to. And even when you don't. You, Nina Martin are my soul mate. Absolutely no questions asked. I'll always be yours. And I pray to all the gods that you'll always be mine." I finished my speech and saw that she was smiling so hard, someone might think that her face would break in two.

Suddenly, I had an idea. "Marry me." I stated. She looked at me incredulously. "Marry you?"

"Yeah we could have one of those engagement that last a really long time. And when we're twenty-two we could have a huge ceremony with everyone and then that would be the beginning of our happily ever after. We're gonna be together forever anyway. Why not start soon?"

She smiled again. "I'll marry you." She laughed and started jumping up and down. "Were getting married!" She laughed out. She pulled me in, both hands cupping my face and kissed me fiercely.

* * *

_THREE MONTHS LATER_

Nina had done a great job keeping celibate. Until about a week before graduation. The rest of the house went out for pizza, while we opted to catch up on notes for our history test.

It started out innocent, just a small kiss on the lips after Nina had gotten a question right. But, no, she didn't wanna settle so she pulled him to her and kissed him senseless. At some point in time both of our shirts disappeared and I was popping the question. Breathless I asked her if she was ready. She nodded but I had to make sure. So I asked her again. "Gods Fabian, you're the boy. You should more than ready here. Do you not wanna do this or something?" "No, I do, I do. It's just I wanna make sure you're comfortable. So that you won't re-" "So are you gonna take my clothes off or should I? I was gonna let you have your fun with that but-" I cut her off with a kiss that would lead to hours of pure bliss.

* * *

_THE WEDDING DAY_

The whole thing passed by so quickly. Nina looked absolutely gorgeous. Her powder blue gown stopped just before her knees. It was all silk and flowed perfectly and we knew the attire there was less than traditional but everything looked perfect. Nina was perfect. The reception was perfect. It was all like a dream and, damn I was glad he wasn't waking up anytime soon.

But the limo ride to the airport for our honeymoon in Rome is what I thought was most important. i realized just how lucky I was to have Nina. Eight years old and full of dreams I found my one true love. The person I would die for, the person that I would gladly spend all eternity in hell with. The girl I would love until death did us part. And all it took was giving someone a little bit of love.

XXXXXXX

(And in the end we did get our happily ever after. We had two kids and a dog, and lived in a suburban area with terrible cell service. Death did do us part, Nina died at 63 with a brain tumor. I never found another love but that didn't bother me. I had been with the same girl my entire life. And maybe we didn't grow old together but we sure as hell had fun growing together.)

**FIN. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own House of Anubis or any of the characters mentioned in this story. I only own my plot. **


End file.
